1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, the disclosure relates to scheduling of resources in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices operating in wireless communication systems can be affected by drastic changes in the channel conditions experienced by communication device. The channel conditions can be affected by extraneous interferers and can be affected by changes in the physical relationship and terrain separating a wireless transmitter from a receiver.
It is known that a wireless signal originating at the transmitter is attenuated by the physical distance to the receiver. Additionally, it is known that multipath signals from the transmitter to the receiver can result in fading of the channel.
A wireless communication system can compensate for attenuation by increasing transmit power or by increasing modulation or coding gain associated with the transmit signal. A wireless communication system may partially compensate for multipath fading by implementing a broadband signal that allows the receiver to separately identify multipath signals.
A wireless communication system implementing frequency division multiplexing can operate over a relatively wide frequency band. The operating band may be sufficiently wide that distinct communication devices operating at the same location but at different operating frequencies may experience substantially different channel conditions and channel fading. Additionally, each communication device may not operate with a sufficiently broad band signal to allow the device to compensate for multipath fades.
It is desirable to have the ability to communicate in a frequency division multiplex communication system with multiple communication devices in a manner that compensates for, or otherwise substantially eliminates the effects of frequency selective channel conditions.